


Вечное (Eternal)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All of the characters are AWESOME, Alternate Universe, Betazoid!Jim, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, Sarek is sweet, Telepathy, Winona is not a good mother, a bit of angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок и Джим устраивают Аманде сюрприз на День Матери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечное (Eternal)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (сновной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого текста (конкретно этот эпизод короткий - страниц пятнадцать всего, и примечанеи там оказалось всего одно, но тем не менее...).  
> Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить текст вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
> [Примечания](http://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/2692.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **PG-13**.

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Вечное (Eternal)

                                  

 

\- Т’Пол отменила встречу со мной.

Сарек поднял бровь, увидев выражение лица жены, потому что его можно было описать только человеческим «надувшееся». Он нашел его странно привлекательным и мысленно отчитал себя за пробудившееся в момент явного разочарования его пары желание.

\- Предложила ли она перенести это событие?

Аманда вздохнула.

\- Мы собираемся за чаем _каждое_ воскресенье, Сарек. Это была ее идея, и я… – она скрестила руки на груди. – Она даже не объяснила почему.

\- Понятно, – Сарек отложил в сторону ПАДД, осознав, что его переписка могла подождать, и полностью сосредоточился на своей жене. – Ты разочарована, что ваше «время для девочек» сегодня без указанной причины не будет иметь место.

Она метнула на него сердитый взгляд.

\- Это сейчас было снисхождение?

\- Разумеется, нет, жена, вулканцы не относятся подобным образом к… своим любимым, – Сарек наблюдал, как она раздумывала над его словами, ее глаза были прищурены, в них светились размышления. – Я нанесу ей визит сегодня утром, перед нашей комм-конференцией. Ты бы хотела, чтобы я задал ей вопрос о…

\- Нет, исключено, – перебив его, нахмурилась Аманда. – Ты не мог бы просто… Неважно. Это глупо, и я себя веду ничуть не лучше. Поскольку чаепитие с Т’Пол было для меня единственным, зачем я пошла бы в посольство, я останусь дома.

\- Если таков твой выбор, – Сарек мягко прикоснулся к ее руке. – Но твое общество всегда желанно.

Она улыбнулась, нежно и довольно.

\- Джеймс и Спок сегодня будут примерять свои накидки на церемонию обручения узами. Я полюбуюсь процессом.

*** * * ***

Спок обменялся взглядами с Джимом, который терпеливо стоял на небольшой деревянной скамеечке, пока портниха делала измерения. Он знал, что Джим искренне удивился, когда узнал, что их одежда на _тот особенный день_ будет пошита вручную. На самом деле это ошеломляло так же, как и стремительно возрастающий список гостей, который им показали на прошлой неделе. Церемонии объединения узами на Вулкане, как правило, были не большими событиями, а исключительно личными, и, очевидно, на Бетазеде все обстояло иначе. В данный момент количество приглашенных колебалось на отметке в двести двадцать две персоны. Его мать ожидала увеличения этой цифры до по меньшей мере двухсот пятидесяти, прежде чем все будет утверждено.

Джим пришел от этой новости в такой ужас, что он и Спок испытали облегчение, когда Джим, не колеблясь, ясно и напрямую выразил всем свое недовольство. Однако единственное, что ему удалось сделать, это вычеркнуть из списка все адмиралтейство в полном составе. Пайк спорил с ним об этом несколько минут, прежде чем они поняли беспокойство Джима о том, что информация могла уйти в прессу. На высших постах в Звездном флоте находились некоторые люди, с которых могло статься явиться на церемонию с репортером под ручку.

Пайк ушел с Джимом в отдельную комнату, чтобы обсудить это с ним наедине, заставив всех остальных в доме ощутить некоторое любопытство, и когда они вернулись, он решительно избавился от имен всех офицеров Звездного флота кроме доктора МакКоя. Эту тему больше не поднимали, и Спок мог только гадать, что же такого Джим сказал капитану Пайку, что заставило его так стиснуть зубы. Он не спрашивал, предполагая, что подобные вещи лучше было оставить между отцом и сыном. Между ним самим и Сареком тоже имело место то, чем он не хотел делиться с Джимом. По крайней мере не сейчас.

Довольно быстро Спок оказался на месте Джима, и поскольку он ни разу не дернулся, портниха быстро с ним закончила, после чего повернулась и обратилась к его матери на вулканском. Подобное по отношению к ней делали многие вулканцы даже спустя годы, доказавшие, что она _легко_ говорила на их языке. Он слышал, как ехидство его матери возрастало по экспоненте за время ее беседы с вулканкой, пока не был достигнут компромисс.

Джим тихо зафыркал, давясь хохотом, когда женщина покинула комнату.

\- Думаю, вы единственный человек на Земле, который реально может сарказмом перелаять вулканца.

На щеках Аманды проступил румянец, и она усмехнулась.

Спок повернулся и с недоверием уставился на Джима.

\- Ты говоришь на вулканском?

Джим поднял бровь.

\- Ну да, конечно. Это был мой язык по выбору в первые два года в «Горизонте». Еще я болтаю на клингонском и андорианском, и я достаточно хорош в наречии ференги, чтобы меня не ободрали как липку за карточным столом, – он помолчал и многозначительно кивнул головой в сторону Аманды.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Мама, Джим и я ранее обсудили это, и мы подумали, что могли бы сходить в Ботанические сады сегодня, а потом пообедать в кафе. Мы будем рады, если ты к нам присоединишься.

Аманда улыбнулась.

\- Вам не нужна мать, вмешивающаяся в ваше свидание.

Спок протяжно выпустил воздух и взглянул на свою будущую пару, молча прося поддержки.

\- Вообще-то, – начал Джим, – мы спланировали это все для нас троих и уже договорились о частной экскурсии по экспериментальной ксеноботанической лаборатории в садах специально для вас. Одна из ваших степеней ведь по ксеноботанике, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- Степень магистра, да, – Аманда поднялась и кивнула. – Ну хорошо, я только переоденусь, и мы можем идти. Если вы оба уверены?

\- Мы уверены, – быстро сказал Спок и расслабился, когда она удалилась из гостиной. – Джим, по-твоему, это на самом деле хорошая идея? На Вулкане не существует такого праздника как День Матери.

\- И это настоящий позор, – сухо отозвался Джим. – И да, идея супер. Она придет в восторг, как только все поймет, а это проблемой не станет. Перед Ботаническими садами вывешен большущий плакат с надписью «Счастливого Дня Матери!».

*** * * ***

Его мать весело посмотрела на них, когда они сели в частную машину (насчет которой Джим и Спок сами отдали распоряжения), но ничего не сказала о возможности использования публичного транспорта, за что Спок был ей благодарен – он _ненавидел_ публичный транспорт. Давление окружающих людей было для него слишком велико. Ему было интересно, что испытывал Джим по отношению к празднику, который они собирались отметить. Был ли у него в прошлом хоть один шанс провести его со своей собственной матерью, или Вайнона Кирк лишила его и этого? Эта мысль вызывала в нем раздражение, так что он затолкал ее подальше, чтобы Джим не уловил эхо его злости.

Почти всю поездку до Ботанических садов Джим оживленно болтал с его матерью об эксперименте, который, как он слышал, проводили там ученые над созданием различных типов зерна, устойчивого к болезням. Знаний его матери, как ни странно, для такой мудреной беседы прекрасно хватало. Он всегда находил разнообразность ее интересов захватывающей и потрясающей.

\- Так почему вы выбрали степень доктора наук в ксенолонгвистике, если вашими основными направлениями были биология, химия и ботаника? – неожиданно полюбопытствовал Джим, озвучивая вопрос, который никогда не задал бы Спок.

\- Чтобы обратить на себя внимание мужчины, за которого я намеревалась выйти замуж, – сразу же ответила Аманда, и Спок пораженно уставился на нее. – Что?

\- Ты изменила всю свою академическую карьеру, чтобы…

\- …заинтересовать твоего отца? – с улыбкой закончила Аманда. – Да, конечно. Выбор был между этим и астрофизикой, которая являлась и до сих пор является интеллектуальной страстью моего мужа.

\- Но… – Спок осекся.

Джим хохотнул.

\- Спок имеет в виду, как много времени у вас ушло с вашим планом, чтобы завоевать посла?

На самом деле спросить Спок хотел не об этом, но ответ интересовал его, так что он повернулся к матери, вскинув бровь, что заставило ее засмеяться.

\- Чтобы добиться его полного внимания? Вообще-то около года. На него всегда поглядывали - и даже больше - и мужчины, и женщины в посольстве Земли и Штаб-квартире Федерации. Он был вовлечен в отношения с другой, когда я впервые его встретила, так что я даже не была уверена, что у меня был шанс. Когда они разошлись, я смогла устроить все так, что стала его компаньоном на дипломатических встречах. Мой отец работал в посольстве Земли, так что он сумел оказать Сареку _услугу_ , предоставив ему подходящую спутницу для важного мероприятия. В то время Федерация находилась в разгаре стремлений добиться соглашения с орионцами, которое сделало бы похищение гражданина Федерации с целью превращения его в раба нарушением законов Ориона. Переговоры были крайне важны, хотя в итоге они и закончились ничем.

\- Мама, сколько раз ты хитрила, чтобы устроить с ним подобного рода «свидания»?

Аманда усмехнулась.

\- Четыре, но, думаю, он догадался обо всем, когда я в третий раз чудесным образом оказалась свободна для очередной дипломатической «миссии». На четвертый он пригласил меня на танец - за месяц между последними двумя «свиданиями» он ради меня научился танцевать. Неделей позже он сказал мне, что для него было бы предпочтительнее, чтобы я не виделась с другими мужчинами кроме него.

Джим прыснул, и как раз в тот момент машина остановилась.

\- А остальное уже всем известно?

Аманда наклонила голову.

\- Да.

Они быстро выбрались из автомобиля, Спок подтвердил водителю время, когда их нужно было забрать, и, повернувшись, увидел, что его мать уставилась на плакат над входом в сады. Все и впрямь было очевидно настолько, насколько и предсказывал Джим. В Ботанических садах в этот праздник организовывали специальные программы, так что в этом не было ничего удивительного, но все же он испытывал некоторое неудобство… и еще большее за то, что никогда не знал об этой конкретной дате. Это было чем-то, что он хотел обсудить со своим отцом, но пока не знал как.

*** * * ***

Аманда сделала вдох и взглянула сначала на Спока, потом на Джима и обратно. Они оба, судя по выражениям их лиц, ощущали неловкость, и им явно было немного не по себе; Спока было прочитать легче всего: он чувствовал вину за то, что никогда не поздравлял ее с праздником, о котором ничего не знал. Джеймса Кирка разгадать было труднее, и это удивляло. Его эмоции всегда – без исключений – были легко понятны. Как сложно было ему помочь Споку спланировать это, учитывая, что его собственную мать это совершенно не волновало?

Мысль об этом причинила Аманде едва ли не физическую боль, и она постаралась отгородиться от нее так, как учил ее муж. Она уловила, как Сарек потянул за нить их связи, его ментальное прикосновение было решительным и взволнованным. У нее ушло несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Они могли поговорить позже, но сейчас у нее были более важные дела.

Она широко и радостно улыбнулась им обоим, и они мгновенно расслабились.

\- Кажется, мне обещали очень особенную экскурсию по этому месту?

\- Да, мэм, – Джим дотронулся до пальцев Спока, и этот жест Аманда нашла очаровательным, хотя Сарек, не скрывая, считал его скандальным. – Доктор Джорджес нас ждет.

\- Отлично. И после это мы… А где мы обедаем?

\- В кафе «Берлин», – ответил Спок. – На минувшей неделе ты упоминала, что хотела бы посетить его.

*** * * ***

Все утро Сарек был отвлечен беспокойством за свою пару, и даже после того, как Аманда мысленно мягко оттолкнула это чувство, его не оставляло желание связаться с ней, чтобы выяснить, что так сильно ее расстроило.

\- Сарек, вам нездоровится?

Он поднял взгляд и сосредоточил свое внимание на Т’Пол.

\- Нет; приношу свои извинения. Аманда взволнована, и это отвлекает.

\- Вам необходимо отправиться домой или позвонить ей? – спросила Т’Пол, вставая из-за стола. – Если нужно, мы можем перенести нашу беседу с послом и доктором Делойя.

\- Нет, – Сарек покачал головой, – она не дома. Она в Ботанических садах со Споком и Джеймсом. Они ранее прислали мне сообщение с деталями касательно их прогулки.

\- А, День Матери, – Т’Пол принесла ему чашку чая из репликатора и снова опустилась в свое кресло. – Спок попросил, чтобы я отменила нашу с Амандой еженедельную встречу, чтобы они смогли вместе с ней отметить этот земной праздник.

\- День Матери, – повторил Сарек. – …Я не понимаю.

\- Это день, когда благодарят женщин, которые родили детей или удочерили или усыновили их: им преподносят подарки, устраивают особенные обеды. Это прославление материнства. Спок и Джеймс хотели спланировать для Аманды что-то исключительное, чтобы показать, как она им важна.

Он оставил в сторону свой чай, так и не отпив ни глотка.

\- Аманда ни разу не говорила мне об этом празднике. Она отмечает другие - Рождество и День Благодарения - вне зависимости от того, поддерживаю я эти стремления или нет. Почему она решила не сообщать мне о конкретно этом?

Т’Пол изогнула бровь.

\- Это мне неизвестно. Возможно, она полагала, что вы не одобрите и что это будет для нее болезненным.

\- Я нахожу этот праздник наиболее логичным из всех, которые существуют на Земле, – признался Сарек. – Если ли есть что-либо более достойное восхваления, чем материнство, я не могу этого назвать.

Т’Пол наклонила голову, в ее глазах загорелось согласие.

\- Да, я поддерживаю это мнение. Мои собственные дети частично выросли на Земле, как вам известно, и они часто приносили мне домой из школы сделанные вручную подарки: различные мелочи, изготовленные по указаниям учителей в День Матери. Я получила письма от них этим утром, в которых они выражали мне благодарность за мою заботу о них. Вероятно, Аманда просто была не готова отпраздновать со Споком то, что никогда не всплывало раньше.

\- Возможно, – Сарек кивнул, и они оба встали, когда дверь в кабинет Т’Пол открылась, после чего ее помощница пригласила гостей войти.

Присутствие Алексы Делойя всегда ощущалось ярко и энергично, но когда она появилась в обществе своего мужа, Сарек осознал, что она практически светилась. Он знал, что они поженились сравнительно недавно – всего один стандартный год назад, и Раван Делойя часто покидал свою родную планету, отправляясь на научные миссии. Вместе с ними так же был человеческий мужчина, появления которого он не ожидал.

\- Сарек, Т’Пол, я рад снова вас видеть, – Раван похлопал третьего члена их компании по плечу. – Это доктор Ной Бёрк, он геолог и будет возглавлять спец-комитет Федерации по стандартам обработки дилития. Я решил, что его участие в сегодняшнем разговоре будет полезно и для нас, и для него.

\- Послы, – Ной Бёрк уважительно кивнул им обоим, но его взгляд задержался на Т’Пол. – Приятно снова встретиться с вами, Т’Пол. Ваша документация касательно залежей природных ресурсов на Орисе XI дала мне немало поводов для раздумий.

На щеках Т’Пол появился румянец, и она знаком предложила им сесть.

\- Мы тоже рады вам, Ной, – она многозначительно покосилась на Алексу и опустилась в кресло.

*** * * ***

Он нашел свою жену сидящей за трюмо в их спальной; по ее щекам катились слезы.

\- Аманда.

Она быстро провела дрожащими пальцами по лицу и протяжно выдохнула.

\- Сарек. Как твоя встреча?

\- Не… – Сарек оборвал себя и, шагнув к ней, отложил в сторону купленные розы и опустился на скамеечку рядом с ней. – Что тебя так расстроило? День со Споком и Джеймсом прошел плохо?

\- Нет, все было чудесно, – прошептала Аманда, вытягивая несколько бумажных платочков из упаковки, чтобы стереть влажные следы. – Они устроили мне экскурсию по закрытым частям садов, столько показали и вообще проделали огромную работу, а потом мы пообедали в кафе «Берлин», куда, как ты знаешь, я уже давно хотела сходить.

\- Тогда по какой причине ты плачешь? – спросил Сарек. – Это не из-за того, что ты счастлива.

\- Я счастлива, – настояла она и потом нахмурилась. – Почему должно быть иначе?

\- Я не знаю, – с внезапной горечью в голосе признался Сарек. – Т’Пол объяснила мне, что сегодня День Матери. Я даже не знал о существовании подобного праздника, – он дотронулся до роз, лежавших перед ней. – Шестнадцать. По одной за каждый год, в течение которых ты была матерью нашего сына.

\- Это никогда не казалось важным на Вулкане, – Аманда дотронулась до алых бутонов. – Очень красивые. Спасибо, – она заправила прядь волос за ухо. – Календарь там совсем другой, да и вообще не то чтобы это было Рождеством. Мои родители всегда присылали мне сообщения на него и в мой день рождения. Даже когда их обоих не стало, я чувствовала необходимость поддерживать эти традиции, чтобы помнить о них.

Он понимал это и за время их брака старался не отгораживать свою жену от части ее жизни на Земле в пользу той, что она строила на Вулкане вместе с ним.

\- Разве День Матери это не день выражения почтения матерям? Разве не это для тебя сегодня сделали Спок и Джеймс?

\- Нет, именно это, и все было прекрасно, – честно ответила Аманда, но потом слезы снова заблестели в ее глазах. Повернувшись к мужу, она уткнулась лицом в его шею и тихо всхлипывала несколько минут, а потом задала вопрос, ответа на который ни у одного из них не было: – Как может _она_ не любить своего сына?

\- Я не знаю, – хрипло произнес Сарек. – Он сильный, умный, храбрый и заботливый юноша. Любой счел бы честью быть родителем Джеймса.

\- Знаешь, почему я влюбилась в тебя? – почти шепотом сказала Аманда.

\- Я никогда не позволял себе подвергать сомнениям мою удачу, – Сарек нежно погладил ее по волосам, наслаждаясь мягкостью каштановых локонов на чувствительной коже своей ладони. Она редко распускала их, если только они не были наедине.

\- Ты любишь так яростно, – проговорила она. – Когда ты объединил наши разумы в первый раз и показал мне свои воспоминания о Сайбоке… Твоя любовь к нему была такой сильной. Я знала, что смогу доверить тебе моего ребенка, знала, что ты полюбишь любых детей, которых мы создадим вместе.

\- Вид выживает благодаря надлежащей заботе о своем потомстве, – пробормотал Сарек и позволил себе секундную улыбку, когда она засмеялась в его шею. Он повернулся к ней и поцеловал ее. – Жена.

\- Я отчаянно старалась не показать им, как я расстроилась, – грустно заметила Аманда, – но сомневаюсь, что сумела удержать это полностью в тайне.

\- Возможно, ни один из них не догадался об истинной причине твоих эмоций, и они предположили, что ты просто была потрясена их усилиями.

\- Я постаралась дотрагиваться до Спока осторожно, не каясь его кожи, а Джеймс очень ответственно подходит к теме моего личного пространства и уважает его, – Аманда выскользнула из его объятий и поднялась. – Мне надо умыться.

Сарек кивнул.

\- Т’Пол прислала тебе сообщение. Кажется, ее возмутил поступок посла Делойя на сегодняшней встрече.

\- Это все потому, что Алекса привела доктора Бёрка, хотя Т’Пол прямо заявила ей этого не делать, – объяснила Аманда, вернувшись из ванной с влажным полотенцем в руках. Она осторожно вытерла им лицо, пытаясь избавиться от припухлости вокруг глаз, и снова села на скамеечку рядом с ним. – Т’Пол он нравится, но она это отрицает, а Алекса считает своим долгом сводить их вместе как можно чаще.

\- Она пытается поощрить отношения с человеком?

Аманда повела плечами.

\- Т’Пол и раньше заводила легкие и ни к нему не обязывающие отношения с мужчинами, и порой эти самые отношения становились несколько более глубокими. Доктор Бёрк привлекателен и определенно выражает заинтересованность в Т’Пол.

У Сарека не было желания обсуждать подобное, так что он глубоко вздохнул и спросил:

\- Тебе уже лучше?

Она изогнула бровь.

\- А если я скажу, что нет?

\- В таком случае я приложу все свои усилия, чтобы это изменилось. Мой долг - заботиться о твоем ментальном здоровье, – он снова провел рукой по ее волосам, позволив кончикам пальцев пробежать по ее шее. – Это долг, который я всегда исполнял со всей серьезностью.

Она выдохнула, ее глаза сияли.

\- Ну что ж, если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы помочь мне чувствовать себя не так плохо как раньше, ты можешь уложить меня в постель. Я намерена узнать степень твоего долга и в этом вопросе.

*** * * ***

 

                          

 

Джим уселся перед комм-станцией и активировал ее. Это, наверное, было самым большим секретом, который он скрывал от своего папы, но он не был уверен, как Пайк отреагирует на это. Он установил настройки в сообщении так, чтобы его доставили через час, когда он планировал уже быть вне дома, чтобы ему не пришлось получать от _нее_ звонок и врубать автоответчик.

\- Я просто хотел сказать привет, – он откинулся на спинку стула. – В школе уже совсем скоро летние каникулы, и у меня есть планы сходить на семинар в Звездном флоте с моим лучшим другом. Я убегаю через пару минут - встречаюсь с Боунсом и капитаном Пайком в Управлении. У меня все хорошо, и, наверное, на этом все. Пока.

Он выключил запись и ввел код, который должен был отправить его лейтенант-коммандеру Вайноне Кирк. С силой проведя ладонями по лицу, он выпрямился и встал. Джим не позволял себе называть ее «матерью» годами, так что мысль о том, чтобы пожелать ей счастливого Дня Матери, была бы настолько нелепой, что аж смешно. Консоль пиликнула, давая ему понять, что сообщение попало в систему коммуникаций Звездного флота и скоро будет переслано адресату.

Через несколько минут он уже был на мотоцикле, безрассудно быстро мчась по автостраде и зная, что Пайк потом намылит ему за это шею. Его коммуникатор завибрировал в кармане, когда он свернул с шоссе, двигаясь к академии Звездного флота. Он ответил на вызов через примочку в шлеме, когда ворота перед ним открылись.

\- Кирк слушает.

Пайк вздохнул.

\- Ты опаздываешь, и ты превысил скорость.

\- Знаю. Я засранец, – пробормотал Джим. – Мне нужно побыть одному.

Пайк несколько мгновений молчал.

\- Ладно, но я все равно подправлю твой байк, когда вернешься домой, чтобы ты больше не гонял быстрее девяносто шести километров в час.

\- Ага, точно, лиши меня единственной радости в жизни, – он припарковался и, легко спрыгнув с мотоцикла, быстро вытащил свой комм и включил его, прежде чем снял шлем.

\- Это моя работа, – отозвался Пайк.

Джим постоял, дыша прохладным воздухом.

\- И ты отлично справляешься, ты в курсе? Не твоя вина, что я заноза в заднице.

\- …Сынок?

\- Я в норме, пап, правда, мне просто надо проветриться. Многое сейчас происходит, – он сел рядом с мемориалом и уставился в ночное небо. – Хороший вечер… Сколько кораблей у нас на орбите?

\- Два флотских и еще четыре судна Федерации, – машинально сказал Пайк. – Не пытайся меня отвлечь - ты расстроен. Сильно.

\- Сегодня День Матери, – Джим услышал, как Пайк пару секунд ругался себе под нос. – Ты не обязан об этом помнить, пап. Твоей мамы уже нет, и ты не женат, чтобы твоя супруга катила на тебя бочку за то, что ты забыл, – он вытянулся на земле, опустив комм на грудь и положив руки под голову. – Мы прогулялись с доктором Грейсон по Ботаническим садам, а потом пообедали; это был первый раз, когда Спок праздновал с ней День Матери. Она была очень рада… но еще и огорчена. Думаю, это было из-за меня, но я не лез в ее мысли, чтобы узнать.

\- Огорчена тем, что ты… пошел с ними?

\- Нет, вовсе не из-за этого, а потому что она считает, что я переживаю из-за Вайноны.

\- А это неправда?

\- Все не так, как думает доктор Грейсон: не то чтобы у меня вообще когда-либо была мать, так что я сомневаюсь, что понимал, чего был лишен, пока не встретил Спока. За всю мою жизнь я, наверное, провел с Вайноной всего четыре месяца, потому что она отправилась в космос через пару недель после моего рождения и в следующие годы почти не появлялась.

\- Так почему ты расстроен?

\- Потому что теперь я _знаю_ , чего у меня не было с фактически той самой минуты, когда я сделал первый вздох, – процедил Джим. – Ты в курсе, что она даже не взяла меня на руки после того, как «Кельвин» взорвался? Она отдала меня доктору и отказалась после этого ко мне прикасаться. Врачи Звездного флота сказали, что у нее было ПТСР. Мне кажется, часть ее, которая могла меня любить, умерла вместе с ним, а то, что осталось, плевать на меня хотело.

\- Мне было известно о ее проблемах, но я думал, что тебе - нет.

\- Я взломал ее медицинские записи много лет назад, – признался Джим. – Ты только не говори никому во флоте, но их система безопасности - отстой _полнейший_.

Пайк мягко засмеялся.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я приехал к тебе туда, где ты сейчас?

\- Полагаю, ты уже меня отследил.

\- Ну конечно, я точно знаю, где ты, и я вообще-то волнуюсь.

\- Я в порядке. Просто хочу поболтать с Джорджем, – он взял коммуникатор в руку. – Я поужинаю с тобой и Боунсом завтра, ладно?

\- Хорошо. У тебя есть час, а потом я заявлюсь за тобой вне зависимости от твоих желаний.

\- Вас понял, капитан, – Джим захлопнул крышку и запихнул прибор обратно в карман, но тот почти сразу же завибрировал снова. – Привет.

\- Ты ехал со скоростью 228.53 километра в час.

Джим нахмурился, уловив сталь в голосе Спока.

\- Ого, ты что, пристыковался к слежке за моим байком?

\- Разумеется, – Спок сделал паузу. – После того, как ты оказался под домашним арестом за превышение скоростного лимита.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- У меня тогда аж дыханье сперло.

\- Данная скорость не была необходима.

\- Но было захватывающе.

\- Есть другие гораздо менее опасные способы испытать подобное, я тебя уверяю, – холодно заметил Спок.

\- Не злись на меня, – умоляюще попросил Джим.

Спок молчал почти десять секунд, прежде чем ответил:

\- Я уже почувствовал однажды, как потерял тебя. Я не хочу пережить этого снова.

Джим прикрыл глаза.

\- Я засранец.

\- Я бы так не выразился, но твое безрассудное поведение расстраивает.

\- Спок, я обещаю…

\- Остановись, – перебил его Спок. – Не давай слов, которых не сумеешь сдержать. _Никто_ не живет вечно. Просто будь осторожен. Конец связи.

Джим удивленно моргнул от настолько резко оборвавшегося разговора, но он ощутил, как жжение в его разуме значительно уменьшилось через пару секунд, и расслабился. Закрыв коммуникатор, он вздохнул.

\- Знаешь, Джордж, не думаю, что у меня жизнь сложилась так, как хотел бы ты, но в принципе все довольно неплохо. Спок и я собираемся объединиться узами в конце этого месяца. Для начала - телепатическими вулканскими. Не уверен, что сейчас он сумел бы нормально принять узы бетазоидов. Я волнуюсь, что он никогда не будет к ним готов.

Джим принял сидячее положение и уперся локтями в колени.

\- Джарет не согласен, но, по-моему, он просто не хочет, чтобы я загонялся по этому поводу. Или, возможно, его желание создать такие же узы с его собственным вулканцем, которые были бы настолько сильны и полны, насколько это только возможно, ослепляет его, не давая увидеть то, как опасна может быть для вулканца эмпатическая связь. Та маленькая нить, которая уже существует между моим разумом и разумом Спока… она причинила ему сильную боль, когда на меня напал тот ублюдок, – Джим поежился. – Я отправил Вайноне видео сегодня. Не смог заставить себя поговорить с ней лицом к лицу. Вот насколько это ужасно, а? Наверное, ты был бы этим разочарован. Сын чертового героя Федерации не так себя должен вести.

\- Твой отец не испытывал бы ничего кроме гордости, сынок.

Джим вскочил на ноги и начал озираться, а когда заметил щенка, дергавшегося на поводке по направлению к нему, облегченно выдохнул. Адмирал Арчер выступил из тени.

\- Сэр.

\- Охрана сообщила мне, что ты здесь, – сказал Арчер и опустился на скамейку перед мемориалом. – Ты здесь стал своего рода традицией, знаешь?

\- Нет, сэр, – смутился Джим.

\- Об этом никто не треплется, но у безопасников есть протоколы лично для тебя. С того самого первого раза, когда ты здесь побывал. Прости за репортеров в день годовщины. Я понизил в должности лицо, которое было ответственно за это, и отправил его на Дельта Вегу со связным ретранслятором **[1]**.

\- Жестоко.

\- Ну, а с _его_ стороны было _жестоко_ использовать «сына чертового героя Федерации» для поднятия рейтингов.

Джим подхватил щенка и опустился рядом с адмиралом.

\- Он милашка.

Арчер улыбнулся.

\- Назвал его Оскаром в честь писателя. Он потомок пса, который был у меня на первой «Энтерпрайз».

\- Круто, – Джим уткнулся носом в бок щенка, довольно жмурясь в мягкий мех, а потом вздохнул. – В собаках есть кое-что потрясающее - их невинная и простая привязанность. Кошки высокомерные, но они по природе такие, а собаки просто замечательные, – Оскар задергался, и Джим опустил его на свои колени, чтобы почесать тут же подставленный живот. – Ну и какая ваша любимая книга у Оскара Уайльда?

\- Мне нравится «Портрет Дориана Грея», конечно же, но я видел постановку «Как важно быть серьезным» прошлым летом, и она была восхитительна, – признался Арчер. – Я удивлен, что ты увидел связь. Большинство детей не любят читать классику.

\- Я обожаю старые книги, – отозвался Джим. – У меня есть офигенно древнее издание «Портрета Дориана Грея», настоящий антиквариат. Мне приходится хранить его в стазисной коробке, когда я его не читаю. Напечатали в 1944 году, – он опустил Оскара на землю и посмотрел, как щенок, принюхиваясь, начал петлять по тротуару. – Ничего, что я сюда прихожу? Если это проблема, то…

\- Никаких проблем, – перебил его Арчер. – Абсолютно никаких. Ты можешь приезжать сюда поговорить с Джорджем когда угодно, и если кто-то начнет возражать или еще что, отсылай их ко мне.

Джим медленно кивнул.

\- Сегодня День Матери.

\- Да, – Арчер протяжно выпустил воздух. – Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе напрямую связаться с матерью? Я могу, если что.

\- Нет. Я послал ей письмо, – Джим нахмурился и закрыл глаза. – Не то чтобы… ну… вы знаете.

\- Да, знаю, – произнес Арчер. – Ты, наверное, этого не помнишь, парень, но я был в суде в тот день с Крисом.

Джим удивленно заморгал.

\- Когда я давал показания против Фрэнка?

\- Да, и когда судья передала опеку над тобой Пайку. Я не удивлен, что ты забыл: твой разум тогда точно был не там.

\- Лекарства, – пожал плечами Джим. – Я понимал, что они пытались сделать так, чтобы я не нервничал и у меня не случился припадок или еще чего, но я правда хотел бы, чтобы они не накачали меня успокоительным.

\- Врачи - отстой, – посочувствовал Арчер. – Я теперь даже в туалет сходить не могу, чтобы какой-нибудь назойливый докторишка не отметил это в моем расписании. И в своей таблице.

Джим фыркнул, давясь смехом, и покачал головой.

\- Вот заразы.

\- Точно, – он взглянул на мемориал. – От этого есть толк? Разговоры с этой штуковиной? Я помню, когда они предложили их установить, я был против. Просто мне казалось это все флотским рекламным трюком, и я никогда не хотел, чтобы память о погибших на службе была превращена в такое.

\- Но это помогает, – прошептал Джим. – Здесь единственное место на Земле, где я хотя бы чувствую связь с моим отцом... Знаете, он передал мне все свое телепатическое наследие как раз перед тем, как умер. Оно было в моем разуме с момента моего рождения, и я могу прикоснуться к нему в своем сознании, ощутить его эмоции, его мысли. Последние мгновения самые яркие, разумеется, но именно присутствие тут дает мне ощущение близости к нему. Он любил Звездный флот, верил в их миссию, знал, что это была его судьба.

\- Черт, сынок, я и понятия не имел об этом наследии: МакКой охраняет твою медкарту как дракон - свои сокровища, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-то кроме Пайка видел ее целиком. Трудно, наверное.

\- Нет, – тут же сказал Джим. – Совсем нет. Однажды у меня будет свой ребенок, и я передам уже свое наследие ему, и Джордж Кирк будет жить дальше. Он станет вечным, _бессмертным_. Частью этой вселенной, пока кровь течет в моих жилах и в жилах тех, кто придет после меня.

\- Очень поэтично, – признался Арчер, а потом снова перевел свое внимание на памятник. – Пожалуй, самый лучший способ почтить и запомнить подвиг великого героя.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Да. Согласен.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

 **[1] Связной ретранслятор** – это вообще оборудование связи, которое соединяет два или более радиопередатчика, удалённых друг от друга на большие расстояния.

Связной ретранслятор может принимать сигнал на расстоянии до 80 метров, а для его передачи может использоваться расстояние до 300 метров. Нетрудно посчитать, что это вовсе не то расстояние, которое отделяет Дельта Вегу от Земли. :)

Короче говоря, репортер оказался буквально в «мертвой зоне» – ни принять, ни ответить.

 


End file.
